


His Favorite Christmas Story.

by electricxdreams



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Screw Attack RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Vampire AU, one hundred percent pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricxdreams/pseuds/electricxdreams
Summary: Chad James wasn't usually one for celebrating Christmas. This year, he's decided to make an exception.





	His Favorite Christmas Story.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XylB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts).



Chad James didn't get cold. More precisely, it just didn't bother him. He could have wandered around outside in nothing but his briefs and it wouldn't have bothered him in the least. Death had that effect. Suddenly, things like 'the weather' were merely minor inconveniences, if that. 

But he figured he had to at least start blending in again. Particularly considering what he had planned. So, he was wearing jeans, his usual black t-shirt - ("Belmont Clan" across the front, a reference that was more an inside joke to himself than anything) - and an old leather jacket he hadn't touched in ages. Los Santos didn't usually get cold enough to warrant heavier jackets in general, but this year it was snowing. If he didn't wear it, he'd stick out like a sore thumb. As an afterthought, he grabbed his favorite beanie and pulled it down over his ears. 

It was barely after four when he arrived at Ryan's place, his car idling just outside the building as he texted Ryan's phone. Technology had never really been a hindrance to him, even with how old he was. Several hundred years and he had realized his greatest strength was not the vampirism, but the fact that he could adapt to new things so quickly. He could blend in with normal humans. He learned to drive just fine, was adept with manuals and automatics. Cell phones were easy to learn. He enjoyed dismantling things and rebuilding them. In flights of fancy, he considered taking engineering courses at night. 

But what, in all reality, would a vampire do with a degree?

He shook the thoughts from his mind as he spied Ryan exiting his building and a grin lit his face. "Hey," he greeted as Ryan pulled open the passenger side door.

"Hi," Ryan greeted, passing him a to-go mug of what Chad could only assume was coffee. "I hate to ask," he started, pulling his door shut, "but it's still daylight. You're not... bursting into flames."

"Tinted windows help with that. And it's overcast." Chad replied with a shrug. He took a sip of coffee and discovered it wasn't actually coffee, but something with more sustenance and far less caffeine. And it was warm. Ryan had been thinking of him. 

"I figured you forgot to eat again," Ryan mentioned with a knowing smirk. The man knew him too well. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." Chad responded as he pulled away from the curb and merged back into traffic. It was light, all things considered. Los Santos was usually a busy city. 

He nodded toward the back seat, where a small present sat wrapped in green and silver. "So, maybe I got you something for Christmas." He mentioned, casually as he pulled onto the highway to leave the city. He watched through the rear view mirror as Ryan reached back and plucked the rectangular box from the leather seats behind him, humming curiously. Ryan was careful with the packaging, opening one end of the wrapping paper and sliding the box out. 

"I thought we agreed not to get each other anything." Ryan's eyes narrowed at him and he had to suppress a laugh. 

"I lied." He responded. "I saw it and I couldn't resist."

"I didn't get you anything. Now I feel bad."

"You brought me food. That's a perfectly acceptable gift." 

Ryan seemed to mull over this for a moment before he finally slid the lid off the box. Within, lay a slender knife, silver, inlaid with a small red jewel in the handle, the guard of the knife tapered out, longer, giving the whole piece the illusion of being a cross. Ryan stared at it for a long moment, digesting what he was seeing. "Wait," he started, before gingerly reaching to remove it from the box. "...is this... wait. . . you're fucking with me. Aren't you."

Chad laughed. "I saw it and found it amusing. I thought you'd appreciate the irony in it." 

Ryan picked up the knife and twirled it in his fingers, smiling to himself. Chad knew him well. Even if the gift was more of an insight into Chad's sense of humor. Self-deprecating. Ironic. Ryan could definitely appreciate that. "It's perfect."

Chad had turned now, driving his car up a dirt road on the side of a mountain. Eventually, they'd make it to his favorite spot. It was where he went when he needed time to think, to be away from people. A small cabin ferreted away in a small grove of trees. You wouldn't know it was there unless you knew where to look. 

"Where are we going? Is it where you go to brood over the city like some caped crusader?" Ryan teased. Chad let the jab process for a moment before he began to laugh. 

"You'll see." 

It took them thirty minutes to wind their way up the mountain side, Chad taking his sweet time to avoid sliding on all the snow and ice. He finally parked the car, and opened the door, into the crisp darkness that had crept up on them. It was 5:30 and there was no sunlight to be had. For this reason alone, he loved winter. 

"C'mon. Follow me." He walked around the car and grabbed Ryan's hand, tugging him gently toward the trees and the camouflaged cabin beyond. Ryan followed dutifully and a little confused at where they were going or what could be up here until Chad reached the door and began to unlock it. 

"You have a place up here?"

"Unofficially. It's been here since before Los Santos became what it is. It's been updated a bit over the years, of course. Still. When I don't feel like city life, I come up here. It's quiet." The door swung open to reveal an interior that was rather unexpected. It was warm and inviting. It didn't feel like the home of a vampire. 

Ryan stepped inside, suddenly aware of the rich, deep colors of the walls, the blankets, the bed, the couch by the fireplace. It was a small space. A one bedroom apartment, if not a studio. But it felt like a home. Specifically, now that he looked, now that he really paid attention, it felt like something Chad would like. The colors weren't muted but they weren't quite vivid either. Forest greens, deep navy blues, rich crimsons. Ryan could pick out which artwork on the walls Chad enjoyed the most (it was newer, he thought, considering it was of an area of Los Santos that they frequented together, including the 24 hour Chinese takeout place they both enjoyed). 

Chad had gone about getting a fire going in the fireplace, leaving Ryan to gawk at the place. 

"This... is an even better gift. I get to spend time with you. Alone. And you're letting me in to a space that was solely yours. Chad James, this is an unprecedented Christmas present."

Fire lit, Chad dropped onto the couch, waiting for Ryan to join him. "This is the perfect Christmas," he corrected, before he pressed his lips to Ryan's. 

"Merry Christmas," he murmured. And for the first time in centuries, he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS.


End file.
